Tsubaki gets kidnapped by Medusa and Crona Part 1
by souleatertsubakiepicness
Summary: Tsubaki gets kidnapped and Black Star has to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Blackstar was deeply asleep when he heard a cry. "Blackstar! Wake up! Please wake up Blackstar! BLACKSTAR!" a voice screamed. Blackstar groggily moaned, "Tsubaki? Hello?" before he fell out of bed. He jumped up, fully awake. "Tsubaki?" he looked around the whole room before he shrugged and said, "She probably went to the store to get some food for the great and godly Blackstar!" So he went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki was unconscious on Medusa's couch, while Crona sat in the corner, staring at Tsubaki. Medusa walked into the room and said, "Well done Crona! I never would have thought someone as pitiful as you could have pulled it off!" Medusa stalked over to Tsubaki and tied her hands together. Then she put a gag on Tsubaki. "Crona, the water! Fetch the water!" Medusa cried. Crona jumped up and ran to get the bowl full of black liquid that Medusa called 'Water'. Yeah right! It was actually poisoned water. Luckily the poison didn't kill, just burned uncontrollably until Medusa stopped it, either by killing or stopping it with magic. The former was more likely. "Crona! Now! She's waking up!" Crona ran over quickly, spilling some on his hand. His hand almost spilled more as he jolted. He gave it to Medusa and then fell back to cradle his hand. "Mother." he said softly. "Yes?" she said. "Poison relief please." He said through gritted teeth. His face scrunched up with the pain. Then it was gone. "Thank you." he breathed. "Huh?" There was a small noise from the girl. She must be awake.

Tsubaki woke up with no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was storming out of the house and walking down the street, fuming at that pig-headed Blackstar. He had insulted her openly. She was covered with a blanket. Maybe Blackstar had found her and brought her home. That means he must care about her! She tried to pull off the blanket, but found that her hands were tied. She said "Blackstar?" or at least, she tried to, before she realized there was a gag on her. Suddenly there was a searing pain on her right leg. She screeched through the pain. Then the blanket was thrown off of her vision and… MEDUSA! She squirmed. Medusa said "Does that hurt? I will stop it if, when I take off your gag, you call for Blackstar. Is that fair?" Tsubaki looked around the room and saw Crona in the corner. She made eye contact and Crona nodded. So she nodded too. "Very well." The gag got ripped off. Tsubaki sealed her mouth. "Fine." Medusa said. She poured poison on Tsubaki's hands, arms, legs, and torso. Tsubaki screamed "BLACKSTAR!" She screamed it for about an hour and a ½ before the black wave of unconsciousness crashed over her.

Blackstar was walking around Death City looking for Tsubaki, who had still not returned, when he heard the scream. "Blackstar! Blackstar, help me! Please Blackstar! BLACKSTAR!" "Tsubaki!" he yelled without thinking. He thought about what to do. "Soul!" he said with a sudden, uncharacteristic bit of brilliance. He ran towards Soul's house.

What will Blackstar do?

Will Tsubaki be all right?

FIND OUT THIS AND MUCH MORE IN CHAPTER 2 OF EPIC

SOUL STORIES


	2. Chapter 2

(Just so you know…. **{**Blahblahblahblah**}** means a dream.)

"Soul!" Blackstar said in an uncharacteristic bit of brilliance. He set off towards Soul's house. He knocked on the door but nobody answered. Now, if you were polite, you would just walk away until later. Blackstar wasn't polite at all. So, he just walked into Soul and Maka's house. How stalkerish can you get? Seriously! Blackstar walked up the stairs and down the hall, the whole time yelling "Soul! SOUL!" Blackstar found Soul's room and went in. Soul was asleep. Blackstar jumped up on his bed and grabbed his neck. "Soul! Wake up! We have to go save Tsubaki!" Soul shoved Blackstar off him and said "What the heck are you doing in my house you moron?! Can you please leave my room so I can put on my shirt?!" "Ok….." Blackstar replied. Blackstar went out into the hall. Maka came out of her bedroom and screamed. "Hi Maka!" Blackstar said. Maka glared at him. She came up closer and… "MAKAAAAAA CHOP!" "Ow….." Blackstar said. Maka went back to her bedroom. Soul opened his bedroom door and said, "Let's go kick some butt."

Meanwhile, Tsubaki was sitting in Crona's room, unconscious. She was having a dream.

{"Tsubaki, I'm coming! Hang in there!" Blackstar's voice said. _I'm trying_, she thought. _I'm trying_.} Then she woke up. The pain in her leg was gone, for the moment. She felt someone tense up beside her. She opened one eye to see who it was. Maybe, just maybe? "Blackstar?" she murmured. Nope. Crona. Had he been healing her? She looked down at her leg. Bandaged. She looked at Crona. He was holding bandages. _What the heck is going on? _She thought. Crona said "I was just changing your bandage. Um…. Are you ok? Did my mother hurt you a lot? Are you-" "Of course I'm not ok! Well duh! And what was your other question?" "Are you ok?" "NO!" Tsubaki yelled. Crona looked hurt. Tsubaki calmed down and said "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm really not having a good week. First, stupid Blackstar almost gets us killed screwing up a mission. Then, he openly insults me. Next, I get kidnapped by your psycho mother. And then, yesterday my leg gets freaking poisoned! Yeah Crona, I'm perfectly ok." "Did you say yesterday?" Crona questioned. "Yeah." "It was a week ago that it happened." "IT WHAT?!" Tsubaki screeched. "OMG! Blackstar is going to be sooooo worried! What am I going to do?"

Blackstar and Soul were sitting in Soul's living room, coming up with a plan of action. Just then a black cat came in. Soul said "Oh no!" Blackstar started petting the cat and then it turned into Blair. "AHHH!" Blackstar said. "Oops!" Blair said. "No clothes!" she giggled. Soul and Blackstar were on the floor with nosebleeds. "Does she do this a lot?" Blackstar asked. "Yeah." Soul replied. "Anyway…. So then we move here to save Tsubaki with a big finish!" there was a crash from behind them. They turned. Maka was standing in the doorway. "We have to save Tsubaki?" she asked. Then, without waiting for an answer, she left yelling "Let's go!" Soul and Blackstar both thought, _Here we go again._

PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	3. Chapter 3

[Thank you to Author-144 for staying with me!] ((If you like this please check out my other fan fiction about Soul and Maka's Children!)) FINAL CHAPTER! **{**(M)= Medusa speaking. (G)= Group speaking**}**

Blackstar and Soul thought, _Here we go again._

Tsubaki was sitting inside Crona's room. She and Crona were becoming very close friends. But, when you think about it, why wouldn't they? Crona saved Tsubaki's life.

Anyway, they were talking when a loud crash was heard in the front of the fortress. Tsubaki carefully leaned over the stone wall of the balcony, Crona clearly holding her waist to stop her from falling off. A certain little blue-haired boy was down there, barking orders. "Blackstar! Up here!" Tsubaki called. He looked up and freaked out. "Get your freaking hands off my girl…. Um…. Partner! I meant partner!" Crona glared at Blackstar. Liz walked over to Blackstar and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked up at Crona. "Girls, girls. We all know that Tsubaki's gorgeous. Now shut up and help me break down this door, pointy head!" Liz said, hammering Blackstar's head repeatedly. "No! My mother will kill you all!" Crona cried at the same time Blackstar said "Not until I kick that gender confused idiot off his perch!" Crona pulled Tsubaki away from the balcony angrily. Blackstar took this the wrong way. "He's kidnapping Tsubaki again! Stop that man…. Woman…. Freaking idiot!" Blackstar busted down the door by himself with a log. "Yet, when I tell him to pick up his trash, he's too weak to do it….." Maka sighed. The group ran inside. They met with Medusa. She put up a wall of magic. On one side was her. On the other was the group. They started strategizing. (M) I just need to-

(G) Get that wall open so we can- (M) Kill them all! Of course I could always-

(G) Just split up… But- (M) Yes! Perfect! Let's do it! Medusa snapped her fingers and a struggling Tsubaki was brought in. She was being held by her arms. Crona ran in yelling "No! Mother! You promised! No!" He was stopped by two guards. "Let me through!" Crona yelled, pounding on the guard's arm. Blackstar stepped forward. "I swear if you don't…" "What? I can't hear you!" Medusa cackled. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR GOD ****ING HANDS OFF HER I WILL KILL YOU!" Blackstar bellowed. "Give it your best go. Or… I could just kill her. Yes, I think that would be easier." (G) NO!

(M) Huh? Blackstar stepped forward a bit further. "Take me in her place." Tsubaki screamed and was slapped. The whole group winced. (M) Alright then. She put down the wall long enough to shove Tsubaki through. Blackstar caught her, kissed her, and then shoved her over to Kidd, saying "Go!" Maka sliced through Medusa when she was busy tying up Blackstar. Soul untied Blackstar. Blackstar jumped up and down with happiness until….. "Blackstar! Tsubaki is…." Blackstar ran over. He pulled Tsubaki into his arms and said "Don't die. You're ok. Don't die Tsubaki… I need you." Then he kissed her. Tsubaki twitched. She sat up slowly and said "I need you too." Blackstar blushed and then they were kissing again. Needless to say, Crona and Liz fell in love as did Soul and Maka. Also Patty found a imaginary friend to marry and Kidd stayed single, as he could not find a symmetrical girl other than Liz or Patty. He did find one. But that is a different story.

THE END


End file.
